


深夜来访

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 一发失败的phonesex但他们还是干了个爽





	深夜来访

这没什么好嫉妒的，Henry看着抱在一起的Jon和Jane这么想，他在拍戏，Ben那个混蛋不知道怎么想的，居然跑到非洲保护大猩猩去了。大猩猩比我重要吗，他扭出一个僵硬的笑附和着众人，我才没有欲求不满！

当手机上显示出那男人的名字的时候，Henry几乎想摔手机，现在知道打电话过来了，前几天接都不接。“Henryyyyy”那男人不会又喝酒了吧？“干嘛？”Ben在那头听见Henry没好气的声音，有点想笑，还真的跟预料中的一样。“My sweetie，你有想我吗？”“……没有”“你现在是在酒店吗？”电话的那头沉寂了好一会儿。“对，我在床上呢，怎么了？”

“我亲爱的，你就没有想要过吗？”Ben故意压低了自己的声音，他知道Henry受不了这个。

这个混蛋。

虽然气得咬牙，Henry还是不自觉的将手伸到了被子下面，隔着内裤盖住了自己的阴茎。这男人的声音本来就很好听，压低了简直就是在犯罪。他当然想要，可是他一个人又不能做全套！逐渐加快了的呼吸已经将他的想法出卖。

“现在，我就在你的身边，我需要你闭上眼睛，揉弄你的乳尖。你知道的，我喜欢这样，这是前戏必不可少的一部分。”Henry把手移到了上面，可这感觉不一样，Ben的手要更大一些，更加热烫，带了些薄茧，擦过娇嫩的乳尖时，会带出电流一般的快感。他加了些力，这样感觉就好些。

“然后，打开手机外放，把你的另一只手也利用起来，床头柜中应该有润滑剂，你可以找一找。”Henry一把拉开抽屉，迅速的翻找起来。因为用力过猛，他差不多挤了半支润滑剂在手上“行了你这混蛋，快说话！”

“放轻松，甜心，我在呢。接下来，你要用你灵巧的手指揉开你的穴口，轻柔的在周围打转，然后试着伸进一根手指，慢一点。”

他在我身边呢，Henry努力的发挥着自己的想象力，感谢上帝那还是有些用的。Ben的手指骨节分明，又长到可以触到藏在深处的腺体。可要自己来，那就有些困难了。我的手指，没有他的长，Henry咬了牙，挤进了第二根手指。有些疼，但在润滑剂的帮助下还是比较顺利的。他将脸埋在枕头里，眼里酸涩得快要掉下泪来，这根本不一样。自己舒解的结果就是助长了内心深处的渴望，他想要Ben，想要Ben修长的手指，想要Ben压在身上，想要Ben炙热的身体温度，想听Ben心脏跳动的声音，想要Ben把他狠狠地操进床垫里。他能感觉到后穴已经开始分泌液体，不是润滑剂的粘稠感，要更顺滑一些，他用力的分剪手指，尽力的照顾到每块能被触及的软肉。

“你的里面总是又软又热，做久了会自己分泌液体，所以有时候我只用手指就能让你被操出水声，都省了润滑剂。我真想进去啊，但是还不行，你还得再加一根手指，我知道已经有两根手指了，你这个贪心的小东西，再加一根，不然你会被我操坏的。”

Henry终于呜咽出声，“我想你了，Ben，我想要你，这根本不一样。”他甚至开始抽泣，却还是听话的加进了第三根手指，他努力的伸长手臂，调整着手腕的角度，想让手指进的更深。他碰不到那个点，那个碰一下，就能，就能……“你这个混蛋。”软软的英音含糊在唇齿间。

“开门。”那男人叹了口气，似乎是无奈。“……什么？”Henry停下了动作“我在你门外呢。”

开门的那一刻，Ben就迅速的闪进了房间。小恋人被泪水糊了一脸，眼睛蓝的像是下过雨的天空，异色瞳扩张到占据了一半的虹膜。白色的被子裹紧了肖想已久的身体，在关门的那一刻滑落。皮带扣被熟练地打开，西装裤被粗暴的拉下，这样下去主动地位要不保了。

Ben一把拉起跪在地上要给他口交的小恋人，压在墙上，他含住了年轻人柔软的耳垂，不怀好意的暗哑了声音“这么想我……”

那呼吸里带了熟悉的烟草味，胸膛被贴紧，被拥紧的感觉是这么好。Henry一口咬上面前人的下颚，抬高了腰“别废话，快上我。”他其实还是想去床上的，但到这种程度还能忍，Ben都快觉得对不起自己了。

炙热长驱直入，连最深处的褶皱都被完全撑开，敏感点被狠狠擦过，Henry发出一声长长的呻吟，几乎是立刻软了腰。“去床上好不好？”那东西退出了体外，留下可怕的空虚再次袭来。Henry睁大了眼，“不好。”“那我在你里面，抱你去床上好不好？”那男人将炙热抵在穴口，微微向里顶了一点，穴口的媚肉就不知餍足的绞紧了“好。”

男人的阴茎因为重力进的很深，随着跨出的每一步变换着不同的角度。Henry整个人挂在Ben的身上，双腿环住男人强劲的腰肢，被刺激的弓起背脊。男人只是敞开了西服，阴茎在马甲上留下淫靡的痕迹，但Henry已经顾不上这些了，前端被不时地摩擦，后穴里塞得满满，呼吸几乎要停止。背后触上柔软织物的时候他松了口气，男人却一巴掌拍在了他的大腿上“腿张开。”粗长的阴茎被肠液和润滑剂沾得晶亮，退出又推进的时候可以听见细微的水声。Ben可以清楚地看见穴口被摩擦得发红，妖冶至极。“你……几天不操就又变得这么紧，还是说你刚刚没有听话扩张？”他故意停了动作，即使这属于杀敌一千自损八百的行为，他还是想看小恋人费力辩解的样子。

“我没有……啊……”身体被突然向后拉，腺体被狠狠顶上，被压着反复研磨。“说，是不是天天都想着要被我操，是不是一天不被操，你后面就痒？”“不……是，是，我想要你，我想和你在一起，想要天天被你操，啊……”淫乱的话语成了最后的刺激，白色的浊液溅在剪裁精细的西裤上。而男人并没有停下动作，反而随着Henry高潮的颤抖进得更深，肠道不堪重负的挛缩，紧紧裹着性器。Ben咬了牙，几乎要将Henry整个人对折，摩擦的快感像火花一样炸裂开来，他在一阵炫丽的白光中将浓精尽数灌入身下人的肠道。

“你不是在非洲？”“连夜赶回来上你啊~”


End file.
